


And I Wear A Different Mask (When I’m Smiling)

by Jen425



Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [59]
Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Angst and Feels, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity, implies/referenced Umika/Shiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Umika wrestles with developing feelings that opposition what she’s dedicated herself to.
Relationships: Hayami Umika/Myoujin Tsukasa
Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Another Toku Holiday Special (2020)





	And I Wear A Different Mask (When I’m Smiling)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/gifts).



> I swear I can never write something nonangsty for these two. I hope you still enjoy!

She’s doing this for Shiho.

She tries to remind herself of that, and it takes her a minute to realize why. Of course she is. Shiho had been her girlfriend for over a year and her friend for most of her life. There’s no way she’d forget why she’s trained so hard, kept this double life.

She wants to save her.

And yet, and yet…

She thinks about how Tsukasa had smiled at her, the night before, as she quickly changes back into her civilian garb. The ease of energy between them despite the gap.

The gap made of secrets, of purposes, of…

She’s doing this for Shiho, and  _ yet _ .

She comes downstairs, still thinking. She’s lucky, she thinks. Lucky that Tooma and Kairi have things to do today, no customers to worry about.

No distractions from her thoughts, either.

It’s  _ almost _ welcome when Tsukasa rushes in, worry on her face and injured stuffed animal in her arms, when the girl comes in after.

When the girl reveals she knows her identity but promises to keep it in less than words, even that’s a nice distraction.

She teaches them to sew and tries not to think of how hot she’d gotten with Tsukasa in her face.

  
  
  


She buys a large Porktato as thanks for Tsukasa’s help in cash. And when she delivers it she tries with all her heart to convince herself it’s a one time thing.

  
  
  


She doesn’t tell the others about this when they return. It’s all quiet thoughts. She tries not to think of it at all. But now Tsukasa has made it a habit to greet her specifically, and it’s a different kind of tiring than when Sakuya does it.

She loves Shiho with all her heart, but something pulls in its own way, when she locks eyes with Tsukasa as Umika, stands back to back with her as an ally, crosses blasters with her as an enemy.

She can’t deny it forever.

She’s been writing letters to Shiho, so one day she admits it.

_ Dear Shiho, _

_ I miss you. I miss your smile, your voice. I miss drawing with you. I miss talking, your heart next to mine. _

_ And I’m going to save you,and I want to be with you again. _

_ But I’m falling for one of the officers. I know I’ve told you about her already, but I feel I need to do it again, Her name is Myoujin Tsukasa. She’s responsible and kind and secretly loves cute things. _

_ I don’t know what to do, not now that the person I told everything to is gone. I guess this is an apology. _

_ Love, _

_ Umika _

As always, she burns it.

  
  
  


Naturally, it’s the next day that she runs into Tsukasa while out on her break.

“Umika?”

She turns slowly, plasters on the best smile she can muster.

“Tsukasa!” She cries. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Are you sure?” The officer asks. “You seem worried about something.”

Umika sighs. The something continues to stare at her.

“Have you ever found yourself enamored with someone you shouldn’t be?” She asks. “For… multiple reasons?”

“I…” Tsukasa begins, before shaking her head. “Yes, I suppose. But it won’t ever happen.”

“Why not?”

“Several reasons.”

Umika locks eyes with Tsukasa for a second too long, long enough to know. Tsukasa is talking about Lupin Yellow, she has no doubts.

“I have a girlfriend,” she says, before she can stop herself. “Or at least I did. She’s… missing.” She needs to stop, stop before she says something that could endanger everything. “I’m falling for someone else, but they don’t know me.”

There’s compassion in Tsukasa’s eyes. It fits her, and yet…

“Is it someone I know?” She asks.

“A customer at Jurer,” is all Umika offers.

“I see…” Tsukasa says. “But I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You’re a good person.”

“Not as good as you,” Umika says, “I… good luck.”

Tsukasa smiles.

“You too.”

  
  
  


Umika wonders how long before the nature of her life consumes her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
